Our Souls Are One
by lupinsiriusluva
Summary: What happens when 2 people die at the exact same time? The boundries between fiction and reality break. And what happens when these 2 people refuse to die? their souls take a little detour... R&R Plzzzzzzz?
1. At the Beginning

**Our Souls are One**

Summary: What happens when two people die at the exact same moment? The boundaries between fiction and reality break. And what happens when those two people refuse to die? Their souls take a little detour…NaruxOCxSasu

A/N: This is my first Naruto ficcie, and I'm not really a whiz at what happens in later chapters, I've only seen the first few, I just know the basic info about the basic characters, but I really really really like Naruto! So try and don't be tooooooo evil with me, and tell me in what I can improve to make better stories in the future :D

Chapter 1: At The Beginning (Part One)

_Run, just keep running_, Sakura told herself as she sprinted through the forest at breakneck speed. She was out of breath; her legs just kept moving by instinct. She had a stitch in her ribs, but she had to keep on going, she could not stop! She looked back: the enemy was hot on her trail. She then forced herself to run as fast as she could. A few seconds later, she looked back again: The enemy was nowhere to be seen… _I finally lost him_, thought Sakura, but when she looked where she was going…_Wham!_ She was caught by two big, strong arms that refused to let her go. Her captor chuckled.

"You did well, but not well enough, you're gonna have to— huh?" He looked down to see that what he had in his arms was a branch. He heard someone giggle behind him. Kakashi looked behind him to see Sakura lying against the marked tree. He chuckled again.

"Well done, Sakura. You three have improved beyond words since the first day I saw you. Though I think you've improved too much, how could you trick me with something as simple as that?" he finished laughing.

"Come on, Sensei, I know you just let me take advantage, I'll never be as good as— _ow!_" shrieked Sakura, shaking her left hand violently.

"What is it?"

"I think a bug must've bit me…" Kakashi took a look at Sakura's hand: It had to minuscule holes that were surprisingly not bleeding.

"Come, we must act quickly…" and with that, they hurried to where Naruto and Sasuke were waiting.

In the Hot Summer afternoon, in the edge of the forest were Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had taken off his orange jacket and was under the shelter of a tree's shadow, but even so, he saw himself in the need of waving his jacket to cool himself a little. Sasuke, on the other hand, was deep in thought in the middle of the clearing some twelve feet away from Naruto, under the intense blaze of the merciless sun. _What's he doing? Trying to get a suntan?_ Naruto thought. Even while he was fanning himself with his jacket, he was sweating, yet Sasuke's complexion remained completely normal, like if he were standing in the middle of a windy plain. _How is he doing it?_ Thought Naruto frustrated. The heat reflected on the dry ground made everything ten feet away from Naruto look blurry, like when you try to look through fire. At that moment, Naruto heard a twig snap behind him; he looked back and saw Kakashi, closely followed by Sakura.

"Come, we must go to the village quickly," said Kakashi in an urgent tone.

"But, Kakashi-Sensei, what was it that bit me?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I have a slight idea by looking at your hand now…" they all looked at Sakura's hand and they were horrified to see that it was turning black.

"Come on, let's go!" and with this they all set at a run towards the village.

"We're going to my place. I have plenty of medicinal plants that will help us beat the poison."

"Poison!" said Sakura and Naruto simultaneously, looking shocked.

"Yes poison, that bug that bit Sakura was definitely poisonous, but if we act quickly enough—Sakura?" Kakashi stopped running when he saw that they had left Sakura behind. Naruto walked towards her.

"Sakura?" he called. Sakura was simply looking at the floor, then she swayed. Naruto caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Sensei!" called Naruto. Before he knew it, Sakura was being retrieved from his arms and being carried away by Kakashi at a speed that Naruto could not match.

"Hurry up, loser!" said Sasuke as he ran past him.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm going to beat you Sasuke, believe it!" and with that, he set off running behind Sasuke. When they got to Kakashi's place they were both out of breath. Kakashi's place was a mess, filled with old pictures in the walls, including of his own team when he was a kid, and pictures of women here and there, and the floor was trashing with papers and old books of _Make Out Paradise_. They went to Kakashi's room to see Sakura on Kakashi's bed: her face was getting red and she was sweating. Kakashi was putting a wet towel on her forehead.

"Naruto, go get some cold water, she's boiling in fever, Sasuke, take care of Sakura while I go and get the medicine." Ordered Kakashi.

"Hey! Why can't I stay with Sakura?"

"There's no time to complain, Naruto! Now do as you're told!" Kakashi told Naruto in a way that he wouldn't have done in any other time; he was obviously very worried for Sakura. Naruto picked himself together and went to the sink to get some cool water. Sasuke stayed in Sakura's side while Kakashi dashed to another room to get the medicine. When Naruto came into the room again, Sasuke was on Sakura's right checking her pulse while Kakashi was on her left, trying to make her swallow some green liquid that was extract of medicinal plants. Naruto dunked a towel in the cool water he had just brought and put it on her forehead. He could feel the heat of Sakura's fever like you can feel the heat on a stove when it's on high. Right now, Sakura felt like her head was about to explode, she could not breathe, but she would not give up! She would fight for her life! _I will not die like this…_

"Her pulse is lowering!" said Sasuke.

"No!" Cried Naruto.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll save you!" said Kakashi reassuringly…


	2. At the Beginning Part 2

Chapter 2: At The Beginning (Part Two)

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tammi horrified as she saw the credits flash through the TV.

"Tammi, chill…" said Kate, looking at Tammi like if she had gone mad.

"But why do they do this to me? Why do they stop right at the best part!" asked Tammi desperately.

"You ask the same thing every time a frickin' chapter ends and I always give you the same frickin answer! _To make you watch the next chapter_!"

"Good Point…"

"And besides, it's not like they're gonna kill this, er, what's her name again?"

"Sakura. Seriously, Kate, you watch Naruto with me when you don't even like it!"

"Correction, I _hate_ that Naruto fella, but, whatever to make you happy. And as I was saying, they're not gonna kill this Sakura character, I mean, she's one of the main characters, right?"

"Yeah, but if they could kill Padme in _Star Wars_, they can most certainly kill Sakura!"

"Oh, come on! Padme wasn't a main character in _Star Wars_!"

"Yeah, but she was Anakin's wife! And besides, Anakin _was_ a main character and he got dismembered three out of four, and nearly got barbequed to ashes!"

"Yeah, but he didn't die!"

"But what about Sirius, eh? He was Harry's godfather and he got killed by drapery for heaven's sake! And even worse! Snape killed Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, but Rowling's psychotic!"

"Well, I don't think that Tolkien's as psychotic as Rowling, and he killed Boromir!"

"Yeah, but Boromir tried to take the ring from Frodo! He deserved it! The point is, they are not gonna kill Sakura!" Kate finished. This is only one of the multiple playful discussions that these two crazy movie freaks have. They both share pretty much the same interests, being best friends. The only exception is that Tammi Coran, 14-year-old girl with black hair 3 inches past her shoulders and the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen _adores _Naruto beyond reason, and Kate Schull (pronounced: Shool), 14-year-old girl with brown hair that nearly reached her thighs, which she always kept on a high ponytail, and honey colored eyes, was _not_ a fan of Naruto's. After they finished bickering, they went outside for a walk and, just like every time they saw a Naruto chapter together, Tammi would start her fruitless attempts at trying to persuade Kate to like Naruto, at least a little bit. They were about to cross the street to get the park at the other side when they heard a screech. What happened next happened extremely fast: Kate grabbed Tammi by her wrist and swung her towards the sidewalk. Tammi watched horrified as her best friend hit the car and rolled down the rooftop to the backside of the car and again to the hard concrete. The person in the car did not stop; instead, it went away at full speed. Tammi didn't register the rest; she simply ran to her friend's side and started screaming her lungs out, begging for help. Next thing she knew, sirens were blaring, police cars and an ambulance blocked the street, and she was being checked by a medic. She hadn't spoken the whole time out of shock of seeing her best friend being run over by a fugitive. The person who had ran Kate over was escaping the police; that's why he didn't stop, so basically, help came almost instantly. But Kate's condition was critical; she had lost a lot of blood; she was dying. But, inside her head, she was having an internal battle with herself, making the choice between fighting for her life, or simply letting go… No! She was not going to give up! She would fight! _I will not die like this!_

"Clear!" said the doctor as they tried to revive her. Kate's body gave a jolt, but she was not reacting. They tried it again, but she still didn't react. They tried it a third time, but they finally gave up as they saw that she was not going to react. In the background, two officers were holding Tammi back as she desperately tried to go to her friend's side. They held her back as she screamed in denial, as she screamed that Kate was not dead. But all of a sudden, she stopped screaming. People got confused as they saw how she looked towards the sky, but there was nothing there. But there was, the thing is that only Tammi could see it: a light; a light that had risen from Kate and was going to collide against another light, when the lights collided, one went up, and the other one went towards Kate. She saw as it went down, down, down towards Kate, until it reached her and got inside her. When this happened, she heard the most glorious gasp she had ever heard. It was a gasp of joy, yet a gasp of fright, a gasp of being born again. But, the strange thing was that Kate was gone, in her stead was a girl with pink hair…


	3. When I'm Gone

Chapter 3: When I'm Gone

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll save you!" said Kakashi reassuringly. He was sweating, Sasuke was breathing heavily, and Naruto was nearly in tears of agony of losing the love of his life. He was in such agony, that he didn't think, he simply wrapped his arms tightly around Sakura's waist and started crying his eyes out. Sasuke had to use all of his strength to get Naruto off her.

"Let me go you bastard! Can't you see that she's dying!" Naruto screamed, trying to get off Sasuke's grip.

"Can't _you_ see that she's dying, loser?" Sasuke said, putting his arms under Naruto's and locking his hands over his, Naruto's, head, so he became immobilized, "And all you do is simply throw yourself over her and shorten her air supply!" Sasuke threw Naruto hard against the floor hoping that he would keep still for a while. The raven-haired boy went to Sakura's side and grabbed her hand to feel her pulse. The thing was that he didn't feel anything. He kept quiet, just waiting, hoping that he would feel her pulse, but he didn't. He looked at her face, it didn't look peaceful or cheery like most of the time; instead it looked troubled, like if she wasn't happy with something. He looked at Kakashi; He didn't have to say anything, only by looking at his Onyx eyes Kakashi knew, he knew they had lost her… yet, in the middle of everything, Kakashi's only visible eye showed a feeling of denial, of sadness, but most of all, of frustration. She had never been the best fighter, but he had always looked at her as a daughter. Naruto, on the other hand, was still on the floor, looking at them. He watched horrified as Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged meaningful looks. He felt something as heavy as earth press down on his chest. He felt a knot in his throat that would not allow him to react. His brain was numb, yet his eyes filled themselves with tears and rolled silently, leaving shiny marks down his cheeks. He watched Sasuke grab her hand, and he felt waves of white-hot anger lick his body. He didn't want him to touch her. He had never noticed her presence. He had never appreciated her! He got on his feet and threw himself over Sasuke, taking out a kunai, but Sasuke was fast, and since he felt Naruto jump, he took out his own kunai and there was a clash of metal between them. Sasuke was on the floor with Naruto on top of him, trying with all his strength to stick his kunai down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gathered all his strength and pushed Naruto away, like this switching positions and him being on top of Naruto. But, with a swift movement, Naruto was able to bend his legs under Sasuke and kick him, making him collide with the other wall. Naruto was about to throw himself over Sasuke again, but Kakashi caught him in mid-air. Naruto struggled, but Kakashi pinned him against the floor. Sasuke looked at them, but something blinded him. When he was able to look, he saw a light floating away from Sakura's body. He thought that he must've him his head harder than he thought, but he didn't feel dizzy in the slightest; there was actually a light floating away from Sakura's body. The light went up, up and through the ceiling. Sasuke watched transfixed at where the light had been seconds before. And s few seconds later, another light came down the ceiling towards Sakura's body. Sasuke watched with his eyes wide as the light went down, down, down and into Sakura's body. When the light was gone inside Sakura, her body gave an enormous jolt, she opened her eyes wide and she inhaled what seemed to be a breath of life. The sound of this inhale made Naruto and Kakashi look back towards Sakura. They saw as she relaxed and as she breathed as if she had run a mile, her eyes still wide open. Naruto slipped from Kakashi's now loose grip and once again threw himself over Sakura, crying of joy.

"Sakura! You're alive! Oh, I promise never to leave you and to always take care of you, Sakura! Believe it!" he cried over her. But to their surprise, she shrieked and pushed Naruto away saying:

"Get away! Who the hell are you?" she stood up, but she instantly toppled down. Naruto approached her looking confused, but she simply scooted away. She stood up, but she fell down again.

"Don't, Sakura. You're very weak." Said Kakashi. All this time, Sasuke was still lying against the wall he had slammed against, looking at them like if they had gone mad. But even more, he was looking at that girl; they kept calling her Sakura, _why are they calling her Sakura? She's not Sakura!_ When he came to his senses, that girl had punched Naruto right in the face for coming too close to her and he was in the floor with swirls in his eyes. Sasuke stood up, walked towards her, and harshly grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at her viciously.

"I-I-I don't know!" she stuttered under Sasuke's dangerous gaze. She was actually very clear of who she was, but she didn't know how she had gotten there. And also, that black-eyed kid's look was the most frightening thing she had ever seen. The boy let go harshly, and stepped aside to let a very tall man with light gray hair and only one visible eye step towards her. He crouched so he'd be eye level with her.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked calmly. The girl shook her head slowly. It was true though; she had not the slightest idea of who he was. The man sighed. He sat in front of her and looked at her for a long time, then he spoke:

"Let's start by you. Your name is Haruno Sakura and you are 12 years old. I am Hatake Kakashi and I am your sensei. This is Uzumaki Naruto and he is 13 years old. And this is Uchiha Sasuke and he is 14 years old. We are all ninja, but you are still under training. Now if you give us a chance, we can show you where your house is." Said Kakashi. She thought for a minute, but she looked at the floor; she was feeling very insecure…

"I understand that you do not remember us, and you don't trust us," said Kakashi, "but, believe me, we can help you."

"Yeah Sakura!" the hyperactive blonde piped in, "We'll make sure you recover your memory! Believe it!" his enthusiasm mad her smile slightly, but that smile quickly faded when she saw how the raven-haired boy was looking at her; it was as if he knew something about her, something bad; but if she opened her mouth they would probably think she was nuts, or simply not believe her. This was all very surreal, and she was _very_ confused, but she decided to let herself go with the flow. So, just to know in what situation she was in, she made a status list in her mind:

Number one: these people saw her as a pink headed character of a show she didn't even like.

Number two: This kid, Sasuke, was eyeing her as if he would kill her at any moment, (to think that Tammi had an enormous crush on him, what would she say if she saw in the situation she was in)

Number three: This Naruto kid seemed to be the kind of person that was hyperactive to the point of annoyance. And his mania of saying: "believe it" in the end of nearly every sentence he said was already nagging her.

She sighed, and then she nodded.

"I'll let you help me, but there's only one problem, I can't stand up!" she said.

"Not a problem!" said Naruto, crouching down.

"No! No! NO!" she shrieked as Naruto picked her up from the floor in his arms. He simply laughed as she grabbed on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Ah, don't worry your little pink head! I'm not gonna let you fall! I'm actually really strong! Believe it!" he said smiling. She rolled her eyes as the last two words left his lips. And like this, they headed for Sakura's home. They opened the door and went in. When they did, she looked around at what was going to be her home: it was a very nice place, clean and organized, with a nice decoration. Then they headed for her room, it was a simple room with white walls and a wooden floor, even though it wasn't big, it was comfortable. When you got in, the first thing you saw was a window, beside that window, in the right corner of the room was the bed, and in the left corner was a desk with a picture of Sakura and her parents. Naruto laid her down on the bed.

"Um, thanks…" she said shyly.

"Well, seeing as you still can't walk, Sasuke will stay here with you to aid you in whatever you need." Said Kakashi only to be followed by a startled "What!" from the three young ninjas, and then came the followed the uproar of protests.

"Why him!"

"Why me!"

"Why not me!"

"I don't want him here!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Sensei, _I_ wanna take care of her!"

Kakashi put his hand up and there was instant silence.

"Sakura, he is _going_ to take care of you! Sasuke, you are _going_ to take care of her! Naruto, you are _not_ going to take care of her! My decision is final! And as for my reasons, rest assured that I have them. Now, Sasuke, you will help Sakura in whatever she needs, you will sleep in the other room—"

"Hold on! What about my parents?" She interrupted Kakashi. They all looked away, evading her gaze.

"Uhh, I do have some… right?" Kakashi sighed.

"They're dead. They died a few months ago."

"Oh…" she looked at her feet. She felt sorry for Sakura; it must be tough to be without parents. _Parents_… she didn't know when she would see her own again. She loved her parents very much, she always considered them to be the best in the world, and right now she was in an unknown world and with no idea of what she was going to do with herself. Her eyes became teary, but she hastily wiped them away. Many years ago she made herself promise she would never cry again and be brave, so she faced everything by herself, her parents were always there of course, but she didn't cry, she was a very strong person. But before she made that pledge with herself, she used to cry every night. That was because every night she had nightmares, and even after so many years, she could not remember a single night in which she didn't have a nightmare, but now she simply went to sleep again, even if she would wake up sweating many times during the night. But then Kakashi interrupted her thoughts.

"Well then, we'll be going. Come on Naruto. We'll come back tomorrow to see how things are going." With that, he and Naruto went away. As soon as they heard the front door close, they looked at each other. Suddenly Sasuke jumped over her; he put a kunai against her throat and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?" he said in a deadly whisper, with his face barely four inches from hers.

"Aren't _I _Sakura?" she said nervously, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Liar! Tell the truth! I don't know what kind of jutsu you used on my friends but it didn't work on me! I can see that you're not Sakura!" he yelled.

"Wh-what do you see?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer and tell me what color are my eyes? How long is my hair? What color? What do you see!"

"You… you have brown hair, and it nearly reaches your thighs; and you have… honey colored eyes…" he drifted a bit but then he asked, "Who are you?" She sighed.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but my name is Kate Schull and I come from an alternate world from this one. So basically I have no idea how I got here, nor how to get out. And right now I'm really confused at the moment, but it would really help if you got off me!" she said. Sasuke looked at her for a minute then he removed his kunai from her throat, but he didn't get off her.

"Well, then what happened to Sakura?" he asked.

"Will you get _off_ me?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"I don't trust you!"

"Well, you'll have to!"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't work like this! And you want to know what happened to your girlfriend don't you?"

"Sakura was not my girlfriend!"

"Well then your friend!"

"She wasn't my friend either! I have no friends!"

"Well then what the _hell_ was she!"

"She was a member of my team! Nothing more than that!"

"Well then get off me and I'll tell you what happened to your teammate!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!" They ended yelling at each other; Sasuke got off her and sat beside her while she sat up.

"So, what happened to Sakura?" he said in a normal tone.

"I have no idea… but come to think of it, I do have an idea. Even though it's a bit far fetched, and I'm not really sure if that's what happened—"

"Just tell me already!" he interrupted her.

"Fine! Fine! But first you must tell me, what happened before I got here?"

"Well, some kind of bug bit her and she became very ill. But then when I checked her pulse… it wasn't there… she had died. But then a strange light came out of her and a few seconds later another light came towards her. When it was inside her. She was replaced by you…" Sasuke finished saying this and he saw that she was looking very thoughtful.

"Yes," she mumbled to herself, "Yes, it all makes sense!"

"What? What makes sense?"

"Well, let me tell you what happened to me to see if you come to the same conclusion as I: what happened was that me and my friend were crossing a street to get to a park at the other side, but a car came towards us. My first reaction was to grab my friend and get her out of the way, but then the car hit me. I remember rolling down the top of the car and then hitting the floor, but I don't remember anything else; next thing I know, I have Naruto clinging onto me! Do you know what this means?"

"That if you're here, then Sakura is in your world?"

"That's exactly what I think that happened!"

"But then how did you guys switch places in the first place?" she opened her mouth to answer Sasuke's question, but then she closed it at a lack of what to say.

"I… I really don't know…" she said scratching her head, "Oh, well, we've been far enough for only a few minute's thinking. So I think I'll just— whoa…"

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking towards where she was looking and he saw a mirror in the door, but what was funny was that the mirror reflected him, but not the person he saw beside him, it didn't reflect Kate with her long brown hair and her honey eyes, it reflected a girl with medium length pink hair and emerald eyes; instead of reflecting Kate, the mirror reflected Sakura.

"Cool," she said, "I have pink hair."

"But why does the mirror reflect Sakura instead of you?" asked Sasuke

"Maybe, just maybe, we're the only ones that can see how I really am, but maybe I'm actually in Sakura's body, that's why Naruto and Kakashi can see her, but maybe you are the only one that can see my soul. My soul's probably the only part of me that's really here, and you're the only one apart from me that can see that, but the rest simply see Sakura's body… damn! Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"It's not really that complicated, people see Sakura's body while I see the soul inside the body." He said.

"Exactly…" there was an awkward silence after this, and Sasuke was the first to break it.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the other room." He got up and left her alone in the room. She usually didn't like to be left alone, but right now, she needed to organize her thoughts. She lied down in her bed and sighed; she closed her eyes and fell blissfully asleep.


	4. A Whole New World

Chapter 4: A Whole New World

She opened her eyes. She heard a faint _beep… beep… beep_… somewhere to her left, but when she tried to look, she found her neck to be immobilized.

"You can't move," said a voice on her right. A girl, with jet-black hair almost as long as hers and eyes greener than her own came into view. She looked very serious, her arms were crossed and her brow was furrowed.

"Whe- where am I?" as she looked at her surroundings, she saw that this didn't look like anywhere she had ever seen.

"I'll tell you one thing: you're not in Konoha anymore, Sakura."

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"I know everything about you, Haruno Sakura. How? Well, I'll put it simple for you: You are not in Konoha anymore; you're in the United States. So basically, you're not in your world anymore, you're in mine. And you're not in your body anymore either, you're in my best friend's body. Right now you're in a hospital 'cause before you came here, a car ran my friend over, but then you came. My guess is that if you're here, my friend is over there in your world. But we can make sure of that this Saturday at 10 pm. But for now, I'm going to take care of you so you wont mess up. Any questions?"

"Your friend is in my world? In _my_ body? With _my_ Sasuke!" She said, her eyes widening with every word she spoke.

"Sheesh, girl! Don't you ever think of anything but Sasuke? And to answer that, yeah, you got the point. But don't worry; she hasn't got the slightest interest in Sasuke or anything that has to do with your world. Let's just hope it stays that way… But let me enlighten you in how your life will be here. Okay:

First: Your name is Kate Schull and you're 14 years old

Second: Your parents are alive in this world and they are Catherine and Jake Schull

Third: You do not know absolutely anything of Naruto, Sasuke, or anything that has to do with Konoha or your world in general

And Finally: You shall follow my orders of you don't want to end up in a nut house with people around you thinking you're insane. Got that?"

Sakura tried to nod, but when she found out that she couldn't, she said "Okay". This girl seemed dead serious, and didn't look like the person you would like to get angry. But right now she was in another world, she didn't know anyone, and she was away from the love of her life… '_Sheesh, girl! Don't you ever think of anything but Sasuke?_' These words echoed in her head. It was true, all her thoughts always ended up drifting to Sasuke. Was this good? No. It's not good. _I'll simply have to dominate that since I don't know when I'm going to see him again_…

"So," Sakura broke the silence, "Where are my parents?"

"They're off doing some paper work," she answered quickly. Sakura was determined to know why did this girl seem so mad. She might as well make friends with her since she was almost like her "Guide".

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"… Tammi," she said after a while. A few seconds later, two people came inside the hospital room. The woman was blonde with green eyes and the man had brown hair with blue eyes.

"Kate? Oh, Katie, you're awake!" said the woman and she started fussing over her. Through the hug, Sakura could see Tammi pointing at them mouthing the words "Mom" and "Dad". Sakura lifter her eyebrows and mouthed "Oh" as Catherine Schull smothered her in a teary hug.

After a lot of hugging and crying and "I'm so glad you're awake" and "I thought we'd lose you", Kate's parents left, leaving Tammi and Sakura alone again. Tammi looked at Sakura and she seemed somewhat sad.

"What's up?" Tammi asked her

"I never thought I missed my parents so much…" she said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," said Tammi.

"They seem to be good people though," said Sakura

"Yeah, they're great." Said Tammi, "I hate to admit this, but that's one thing I've always envied Kate, her parents are the best I've seen. She's basically had the perfect childhood. So you'll probably wont have any problems with them. They're really great people."

Two weeks later, Sakura was well enough to go home. It was Saturday and it was almost 10 pm. In these past two weeks Sakura had learned nearly all there is to know of Kate. They were now waiting for _Zatch Bell_ to end so they could watch _Naruto_.

"This is so bizarre…" said Sakura as they waited.

"Believe me, I know," said Tammi, "especially considering that I have one of the main characters beside me!" at that moment, the show _Naruto_ started.

"Look! There I am!" Sakura shrieked, pointing at the TV, "Am I really that skinny?" Tammi could not do anything but laugh at this commentary. But they became silent as the show started…

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chappie, but i promise that the next one will b much muuuuuuuuch longer :D


End file.
